Fotografía
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Ven guapo- provocaba la peli negra -Yo... Esto Hinata-chan... No creo...- trataba de frenarse -Ni que te fuera a hacer algo malo- dijo con su típica sonrisa seductora / -¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¿Qué es esto?- exclamo enojada colocándole la fotografía en la cara, Naruto se sorprendió bastante por el repentino cambio de actitud y palideció al ver la foto. Humor, romance, NaruHina, SasuSaku


_Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al bastardo de Kishimoto, no gano nada de money, money, money~(8)_

_Afsdsad no es AU, Humor, Romance, supongo, tome algo de la pelicula road to ninja, ya saben, ya casi sale *-* y ps se me ocurrió esto xDD y ps, nada, disfruten :3_

* * *

Fotografía

-Ven guapo- provocaba la peli negra

-Yo... Esto Hinata-chan... No creo...- trataba de frenarse el rubio

-Ni que te fuera a hacer algo malo- dijo con su típica sonrisa seductora

.

.

.

Era una agradable tarde en las calles de Konoha, algunos ninjas tenían el día libre y aprovechaban para salir a pasear un rato por la aldea, otros preferían descansar viendo las nubes, otros atendían sus negocios familiares y muy pocos preferían quedarse en casa con una buena compañía.

-Estas segura Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio

-Sí, solo es buscar un par de pergaminos- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros

Dos años habían pasado desde la derrota de Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha, la guerra había cesado y Naruto pudo cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños importantes. Traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Se convirtieron en jounin con rapidez pasmosa y ahora trabajaban como anbus. Naruto se preparaba para su sueño final. Convertirse en Hokague.

Pasados unos meses de todo eso con la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos, por no decir casi todos, formalizo su relación con la líder del clan Hyuuga, Hinata.

Ahora la morena se encontraba en su hogar, en el cuarto de pergaminos y prácticamente basura, buscando un pergamino suyo que el rubio se había llevado por error.

-¿Naruto-kun, me podrías ayudar un poco?- pregunto tras cinco minutos de búsqueda

-Claro 'ttebayo, te dije que no sería fácil- entro también al armario y empezó a buscar el dichoso pergamino

La Hyuuga se sentía nerviosa, pero no mucho, los "entrenamientos" que el mejor amigo del rubio le había dado funcionaban bastante bien.

_"Hinata, estarás con ese dobe día y noche, te debo advertir que es terco como una mula, nada pudoroso y bastante abierto, no debes dejar que su sola presencia te ponga como una gelatina, ¿entiendes?"._ No había sido nada fácil soportar todo eso, juntando el mal humor del moreno, sus constantes bromas y burlas para hacerla más fuerte y perder la timidez, pero debía aceptar que había ayudado bastante.

Revolcando entre un montón de pergaminos encontró una foto bastante... Extraña

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¿Qué es esto?- exclamo enojada colocándole la fotografía en la cara, Naruto se sorprendió bastante por el repentino cambio de actitud y palideció al ver la foto.

-E-eso lo puedo explicar Hinata-chan- dijo atropelladamente

-¿Qué clase de fetiche raro es este?- dijo enojada sin haberlo escuchado realmente

-¡No es nada raro! La foto es real

-¡Pero esta no soy yo!- exclamo enojada y un poco sonrojada debido a la foto

-Era otra Hinata!- trato de explicar haciendo que la Hyuuga se enojara más

-¿No tienes suficiente conmigo y te vas a buscar otra Hinata? ¡Y una, una, una asi, asi de ofrecida!- estaba nerviosa y enojada, pero más que todo enojada

-No fue asi Hinata-chan!- exclamo un poco asustado, Hinata no era la misma chica dulce, bueno si, pero el entrenamiento de Sasuke era cosa peligrosa- Vamos a la casa de Sakura-chan ella me ayudara a explicar

-¿Que tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?- se sentía traicionada ¿Cuantas mujeres más podría tener el rubio?

-Solo vamos- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y salía por la ventana, la Hyuuga pudo haber tenido entrenamiento y todo lo que quieran pero ella aun no podía controlar algunos sonrojos involuntarios, justo como en ese momento, en los brazos de Naruto corriendo como un fugitivo, descalzo, por los techos de la aldea, toda la gente giraba a verlos, no veías a diario correr al rubio con la bella muchacha en brazos como si se la estuviese robando.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamo el rubio colándose por la ventana de la sala

-¡Naruto!

-¡Dobe!- los dos jóvenes se sintieron descubiertos aunque solo estaban hablando muy, muy cerca, pero ira a saber Kami-sama de que cosas

-Sakura-chan necesito tu ayuda- ambos se detuvieron en el detalle de la morena siendo alzada por el rubio pensaron lo peor

-¿Le sucede algo a Hinata-chan?- pregunto alarmada la peli rosa viendo su cara roja

-¡Sí!

-¿Que paso?- pregunto tocándole la frente

-¿Que le hiciste?- acuso el Uchiha

-¡No le hice nada 'ttebayo! Encontró esto- dijo colocando a la muchacha en el sofá y tomando la fotografía de sus manos, fue cuestión de segundos para que la Haruno sufriera también, los colores se le subieron a la cara y casi se desmaya ahí mismo

-¿Que sucede con eso?- dijo el Uchiha un tanto preocupado por la reacción de la peli rosa; al no obtener respuesta de ninguno tomo la fotografía.

No sabía si reír o enojarse, opto por enojarse por el simple hecho de que él era Uchiha Sasuke y por ende no reía.

-¿Que, Cuando, Hinata?- no lograba armar una pregunta coherente

-¡Esa no soy yo!- exclamo sonrojada- Yo no soy asi de vulgar y... Y... ¿Ofrecida?

-Lo sabemos- respondieron todos infundiéndole calma

-¿Entonces qué significa esto?- pregunto Sasuke alzando la foto

-No lo sé- respondió la morena enojada

-Sakura-chan trae tu foto también- rogo el rubio a la peli rosa

-Vale- se fue a su cuarto y el rubio, preocupado por quedarse con esos peligrosos ninjas usuarios de fuertes doujutsus, la siguió

-Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido en su momento con Sakura-san- se excusó la morena mientras un leve sonrojo se marcaba en sus facciones

-No, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo hablábamos- se excusó un poco torpemente y un ligerísimo tono carmín marco sus mejillas

-S-si- no pudo evitar tartamudear

Al momento llegaron los otros dos con una cajita que la peli rosa había sacado.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo sacando una foto en la que se veía ella, un poco sonrojada, junto a un moreno igualito a Sasuke, la diferencia era que este sonreía coquetamente sosteniendo una rosa hacia la peli rosa

-¿Qué? Ese, ese...- Sasuke estaba perplejo

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?- murmuro la morena viendo la foto muy sorprendida

-¡Ese no soy yo!- un sonrojo en la cara de Sasuke se podía ver claramente

-Ese era el Sasuke de la otra dimensión

-¿El qué?- dijeron al tiempo los dos morenos

-Hubo una vez en la que Sakura-chan y yo caímos en otra dimensión y allí todo era al revés- trato de explicar el rubio

-Kiba era un amante de los gatos, Shino odiaba los insectos, Ino era tímida, Choji serio, Shikamaru relajado y activo, Hinata no era nada tímida y Sasuke era un mujeriego- describió Sakura mientras contaba con los dedos cada uno-Eso, eso es imposible- dijo el moreno con su cara ya normal

-¡No fue imposible 'tteba!- exclamo el rubio

-Miren estas- dijo Sakura sacando varias fotos más que confirmaban lo que decía

-Esto... Es un montaje, ¡Kiba no abrazaría un gato!

-¡Deja de ser tan terco Sasuke-kun!- exclamo la peli rosa golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Vale, vale, les creo- murmuro

-Yo, bueno, estas son pruebas suficientes- dijo la Hyuuga apenada; tanto rubio como peli rosa suspiraron de alivio- Volvamos a casa- dijo la morena

-Señorita- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia, la Hyuuga se acercó y el rubio volvió a levantarla en sus brazos y asi como entraron en la casa de la Haruno, asi mismo salieron, aun tenían un pergamino que buscar.

-Aun no puedo creer que haya habido un tipo asi- murmuro Sasuke un poco enojado- ¿Te enamoraste de él? ¿Por qué ese sonrojo?

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que no- respondió el Uchiha orgullosamente

-Que tal si continuamos nuestra conversación- susurro en el oído del moreno

-Ya no tengo ganas

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, ¿te molestaste por eso?

-¡Que no!- respondió el Uchiha sin darle la cara aun

-Claro que sí, estas más que celoso

-¿Te gustaría que yo fuera así?- pregunto por lo bajo

-¿Eh?

-Te gustaría que fuera, ya sabes, romántico y eso

-¿Aún más romántico?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo

-Yo no soy romántico- dijo en un suspiro- Yo no te doy rosas y te halago por lo bella que eres

-Lo sé- respondió con simpleza- Pero me gusta así, porque eres romántico a tu manera- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba- Te amo, así como eres...

-Gracias- susurro devolviendo el abrazo

.

.

.

-¿De qué crees que estaban hablando Sakura-chan y el Teme cuando llegamos?- la Hyuuga se sonrojo

-No lo sé- _pero me lo imagino, _ se sintió pervertida ante semejante pensamiento tan de doble sentido, se sonrojo automáticamente

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?

-Es solo la pena de pasar por los techos de esta manera- encontró la excusa perfecta, pero se sonrojo más al recordar la situación

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que decía que no lo sentía para nada

* * *

Bueno~ Esperando, deseando y anhelando que les haya gustado :3

Dejense un reviewcito, un favorito, pero dejense algo, ¿si? -inserte aqui los ojitos del gato con botas (Shrek o como sea que se escriba eso xD)-

Bueno ya, hasta otra, cuidense mucho~

Besos y abrazos de gato con dolor de garganta :3


End file.
